Until the Rainbows Stop From Shining
by Aeris Gainsborough
Summary: Wyona's day out in Midgar. Set 3 years before my other story, Until the World Has Stopped Revolving. Also reveals if the Weapons have magical flying abilities like witches! :P


Wyona's Day Out  
(aka Until the Rainbows Stop From Shining)  
By: Aeris Gainsborough  
  
Disclaimer: Seryl, Wyona and all other original characters are owned by ME!   
  
"Seryl! Where are you?" a 12 year old Wyona called out. She ran into the cafeteria on the 61st floor. "Tseng!"  
  
The only person who treated them like normal people, the leader of the Turks, was sitting at a table, going over some papers. He looked up at her as she ran up to him. "Wyona! I thought Hojo was doing something to you guys today."  
  
"He finished." Wyona rubbed her sore wrists, and put on the bands that covered the materia orbs that jutted out of them. "Then Seryl ran away. Didja see him?"  
  
Tseng shook his head. "Sorry. Maybe someone else has."  
  
"I dunno." Wyona sat down and put her chin onto her hands glumly.  
  
"When you find him, what're you going to do?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Tseng sighed. "As long as you don't pull a stunt like the one you two did 2 years ago...."  
  
Wyona looked innocently up at him with her big green eyes. "What? Do you mean the time we watched Kiki's Delivery Service, and found a broom, and decided to try flying, and Seryl pushed me off the top of the Shinra building, and I could fly on the broomstick, but almost broke my neck, and Rufus was tattle-tale and told President Shinra, who told Hojo who got really really mad at us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"If I were you, I'd looking for him some more," Tseng said suddenly, looking past her.  
  
Wyona looked too, and saw Hojo come into view. "Eep! Bye Tseng." She jumped up, and climbed into the tree above the table. Hojo came up to Tseng, and started demanding where Wyona was. She smirked, and jumped out of the tree, behind it so they couldn't see her. She ran to the stairs, and went down a floor, then used the elevator to get to the first. "Seryl, I don't care where you are now! I'm gonna go have some fun." Wyona stepped out of the lobby, and into Midgar.  
  
She had only been out a few times before, and those times had been with Seryl and at least one of the Turks. But she was 12 now, and could take care of herself.  
  
"Hey kid! Watch it!" a girl who only looked a bit older than Wyona yelled from across the street.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
A horn suddenly blared, and Wyona stared as a huge truck came barreling towards her. She stood still, petrified. She had never seen a truck before.... Wyona felt herself being pushed out of the way. She landed facedown on the other side of the road, with someone on top of her. "You stupid little girl! You're supposed to run if a Shinra truck is about to run you over!" the other girl said.  
  
"Uhm... sorry," Wyona said.  
  
The girl stood up. She looked about 14, and had long green hair and brown eyes. "You're new to Midgar, ain'tcha?"  
  
"No. I've lived here all my life... in the Shinra building though."  
  
She took a step back from Wyona. "You're... with Shinra?"  
  
"No. I'm... used by Professor Hojo for some stuff." Wyona averted her gaze from the girl.  
  
"What's yer name?"  
  
"Wyona. How about you?"  
  
"Reana. You seem cool, Wyona. Wanna come with me back to my house?"  
  
"Sure." Wyona followed Reana in the direction of Sector 7. "What'll we do there?"  
  
"Dunno. But on the way, why don't you tell me about how you got those wierdo eyes?"  
  
"Oh." Wyona had almost forgotten about her eyes. "Um... can I trust you not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Well, see, I'm sorta a... guinea pig for Hojo's experiments..."  
  
"That sucks. Make my life sound happy," Reana said sympathetically.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sighed. "My home's in the Sector 7 slums. My mom's an alcoholic, my dad's dead, and our house is absolutely filthy. But I do have good friends."  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Aaron, David, Maxima, Valerie, and Odessa. They're cool! We go around, having fun all day and fighting the monsters that terrorize the slums. We're saving up all the gil we get for better materia, and so far we have an Ice, a Bolt, and a Cure. Eventually we wanna leave Midgar and go live in Costa del Sol."  
  
"Wow. Those are cool dreams. I can't even dream. My only friend is Seryl, another... guinea pig. We have to live in the Shinra building and Midgar our whole lives. We'd love to go to Kalm or Nibelheim someday."  
  
"Why not? Don't ever give up hope! Think of all the people in the slums. We mostly live on hope that we'll go somewhere different, but so many of us end up dying in the slums, and never get the option of leaving."  
  
"Guess we both have lives we don't want, eh?" Wyona said, smiling a bit. Humans who weren't working in the Shinra building weren't so bad.  
  
"Yep. Hey, here we are." Reana stopped at a sewer.  
  
"This is where you live?"  
  
Reana laughed. "No! This is where we go down onto the pillar, then go down to my home. But first, we hafta meet my friends at the bottom of the pillar."  
  
"'Kay." Wyona followed Reana down to the large platform, and down the stairs to the bottom where 2 boys and 3 girls were waiting.  
  
"Guys, Wyona. Wyona; David, Odessa, Maxima, Aaron, and Valerie."  
  
"Who's Wyona?" Odessa asked, instantly noticing her large green eyes with no pupils.  
  
"Some girl who's one of Hojo's projects," Reana replied.  
  
Wyona blushed lightly at the simple explanation.   
  
Aaron looked at her admiringly. "You're cute."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
Maxima said, "We hafta go. That guy over there doesn't like us." They looked at a redhead man walking over to them, looking steamed.  
  
"Whatsa matter Johnny? Can't handle a little joke!?" David said, grinning.  
  
"Let's get outta here." Reana and the others started running, as Wyona stared in curiousity at the approaching man. "Wyona! You're so stupid!!"  
  
She pulled Wyona and followed the others away from the pillar, ending up in a small park.  
  
"What is this place?" Wyona asked.  
  
Valerie hopped up onto the slide, saying, "The Sector 6 Playground. Not many people come here, excpet a pretty flower lady. She always gives us flowers, and we give her some gil."  
  
"She sounds like a nice woman," Wyona said and joined Reana on the swings.  
  
"She is! She even helped us save a cute little bird! She said it was a robin," Aaron said.  
  
"But, unlike her, we wanna leave the slums," Valerie said sadly.  
  
Wyona felt confused. "But I thought you said the slums weren't the best place in the world to live."  
  
Maxima smiled. "She's strange. She wants to stay here to make life a bit better for the people in the slums."  
  
Wyona smiled too. "That's so nice of her."  
  
"She won't leave until the rainbows stop from shining," Reana added.  
  
"Literally!" Everyone started laughing, and Wyona stared at them, confused.  
  
Reana stopped laughing and said, "You don't get it?"  
  
"No, not really...."  
  
"Rainbows don't shine down here 'cause of the pizza up there, so there's no way they can shine in the first place!"  
  
"Ah. You realize that that doesn't make very much sense?"  
  
They all stuck their tongue out at her. Wyona looked taken aback.  
  
They all talked for hours, until Wyona's watched beeped. "Aack! It's 8 o'clock!"  
  
Reana looked at her in surprise. "Wow... a watch.... Do you have to go already?"  
  
"Yeah! Or else Hojo'll be really really pissed!"  
  
Maxima frowned. "You'll come back down sometime soon, right? You're cool to hang around with."  
  
"Sure! And I'll bring Seryl with me too. We need more friends."  
  
Reana stood up too. "I'll escort you up in case you get into any trouble. Be back later guys."  
  
"It was very nice meeting you all. I hope I get to see you again," Wyona said, and bowed deeply. Then she turned and ran back to the pillar with Reana. Climbing the stairs took a while, but when they reached the top they encountered a problem.  
  
"Crap! I thought this would still be open! I can't open this from the bottom!" Reana wailed, slamming her fists onto the metal circle.  
  
"I'll do it." Wyona reached up, and easily pushed it away.  
  
Reana stared in disbelief. "Whoa...."  
  
She laughed lightly. "Well, I guess this is good-bye, until we see each other again."  
  
"Wonder when that'll be."  
  
"Where are you usually?"  
  
"The park. We hang out there, waiting for the flower lady n' stuff. Plus, no one else goes there so we don't have any fear there."  
  
"Alright. As soon as we can, Seryl and I'll come down and visit you guys, okay?"  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Pinky swear," Reana insisted.  
  
Wyona raised her hand, and said, "Pinky swear."  
  
"Later, I guess." Reana watched as Wyona climbed up, and disappeared above the plate.  
  
  
Over the next 2 years Wyona and Seryl became good friends with Reana and her friends, until Valerie was killed by a drunk man from Wall Market. Then Reana, Aaron, David, and Maxima fell into a state of depression, and started staying in Sector 7. Then, the day after Seryl and Wyona visited them, Avalanche and Reno fought, and destroyed the pillar. They grew cold to the world after their friends' deaths, and one year later they left Midgar... and blah blah blah, you know the rest. The sequel's coming up soon (along with a DBZ prequel), where the Weapons go to Trabia and Balamb Gardens, while avoiding Dr. Odine. And do they eventually find love there? Hahahaa.... find out soon!  
Aeris ^.^ 


End file.
